Belong with me
by Random915
Summary: Bloom and Sky oneshot.


As I got up on stage I quickly grabbed my guitar that's when I saw him there he was talking to his best friends all five of them AKA my best friends lovers. His bestest friend being my brother Brandon who's a year old than me like the other boys they're all 19 and us girls/the winx as we call ourselves are 18. All of us are a group most of us are related me and brandon are brother and sister ,stella and sky but there cousins they live with stella's parents because sky's are away on a business trip abroad, flora and nabu, helia and musa. But I'm the only single one Sky loves Diaspro but I love him it's suppose to be me.

**"You Belong With Me"**

You're on the phone with your girlfriend—she's upset,  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night.  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.<br>And she'll never know your story like I do.

But she wears short skirts  
>I wear t-shirts<br>She's cheer captain  
>And I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.<p>

If you could see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you.  
>Been here all along.<br>So, why can't you see—  
>You belong with me,<br>You belong with me?

Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.<br>Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
>"Hey, isn't this easy?"<p>

And you've got a smile  
>That can light up this whole town.<br>I haven't seen it in awhile  
>Since she brought you down.<p>

You say you're fine—I know you better than that.  
>Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?<p>

She wears high heels,  
>I wear sneakers.<br>She's cheer captain,  
>And I'm on the bleachers.<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.<p>

If you could see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you,  
>Been here all along.<br>So, why can't you see—  
>You belong with me?<p>

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
>All this time how could you not know, baby?<br>You belong with me,  
>You belong with me.<p>

_[Instrumental]_

Oh, I remember you driving to my house  
>In the middle of the night.<br>I'm the one who makes you laugh  
>When you know you're 'bout to cry.<br>I know your favorite songs,  
>And you tell me about your dreams.<br>Think I know where you belong,  
>Think I know it's with me.<p>

Can't you see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you?  
>Been here all along.<br>So, why can't you see—  
>You belong with me?<p>

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
>All this time how could you not know, baby?<br>You belong with me,  
>You belong with me.<p>

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe  
>You belong with me?<p>

You belong with me.

As I finished I scanned the crowd to look for the only opinion that mattered to me Sky's but he wasn't there.

I sighed and started to put away my guitar when my friends came.

"You were awesome out there!" squealed stella.

"Yeah you were wonderful." Flora said softly.

"Amazing!" Layla said.

"And don't forget fabulous!" said tecna.

"Heck B you were even better than me if I must add." Musa laughed hugging me as well as the others.

"Thanks guys!" I said,"but I better get going don't wanna be late for dinner."

"I'll drive you." Brandon said.

I shook my head.

"You sure?" he said worriedly.

"Yeah I just wanna get some fresh air." I lied trying to act happy but it only came out sadly as I left.

While I was walking down the street I heard someone calling my name while running.

I sighed in relief when I saw it was Sky we both sat down on a nearby bench.

"Hey Bloom you were reall..." he started only to be cut off by a car honk.

We saw Diaspro in her cherry red convertible.

"Sky." Diaspro moaned smirking at me, " You said you'd take me shopping."

"Sorry Dias..." Sky said but got cut off again.

"But you promised." she complained.

"Sorry bloom gotta go before she throws a tantrum, bye." he whispered before getting into the car.

"Bye." I mumbled back sadly as I watched diaspro kiss him right in front of me purposely and then hugged him while smirking evilly at me before driving off and making a big muddy, puddle splash on me.

Later that evening...

I saw Sky sitting in his room that was right across mine.

I grabbed a pen and board and wrote

**ME:HI! :D**

**HIM:HI ARE YOU GOING TO 2MOROW'S GAME.**

**ME:YES**

**HIM:I GUESS I'LL SEE YOU THEN (SMILING BEFORE SHUTTING HIS WINDOWS)**

I LOVE YOU i wrote once his windows were closed.

I got up and started dancing not knowing I left the windows open little did I know I certain blonde haired boy with blue eyes was watching me...

The next day after the football game...

_**SKY'S POV**_

I went to see diaspro the witch since she insisted only to find her flirting with Andy one of my team mate AKA her ex and about to kiss him.

"Diaspro what are you doing with Andy." I snapped.

She turned around stricken.

"I was just congratulating him on his girl." she lied smiling at me.

"Diaspro don't lie to me I know you were about to kiss him." I said trying to keep calm.

"I was not." she says with her mouth wide open..

There she goes again.

"I'd appreciate it if you told me the truth Diaspro we're over." I said coldly before leaving.

Later that night...

I saw Bloom drawing at her desk I threw I rock at her window she looked up and smiled.

**ME: ARE YOU GOING TO THE DANCING TONIGHT?**

**HER: YES**

**ME:WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO WITH ME?**

**HER:I'D LOVE TO! 3**

**ME: I'LL SEE YOU THERE NIGHT NIGHT**

**HER:NIGHT** **NIGHT**

I fell asleep happily.

Next day 6pm...

_**BLOOM'S POV**_

I looked at the mirror.

If I have to say so myself I look hot with a capital h.

Stella and the girls helped my pick it out since stella is sky's sis and she is the fashion queen according to her.

It's was a midnight blue high low dress with a sweetheart neckline and at the waist it was a white belt I wore a beautiful diamond tiara and some make up but not too much.

My red hair was straight but bounced into curls in the bottom.

I ran down the stairs of our 5 bedroom house.

"Let's go." I said to Brandon coming down the stairs both their eyes widen.

"Bloom sweetie your look beautiful you're all grown up it was already bad enough losing Brandon but now my little princess." My dad says hugging me.

"Thank you Daddy." I said hugging him back smiling.

When he let go me me and Brandon left.

While Brandon was parking the car he said jokingly"My little sis is all grown up I can't bear it." wiping fake tears.

"Oh stop it you." I said playfully whacking him but not to hard as we we climbed out.

"Hey it's the truth!" he said as we laughed while entering the school.

As Stella and Sky came dancing with us "Now this what I call a party!" Stella laughed dancing with Brandon.

"Bloom I'm going to get a drink wanna come and if I must add you look beautiful tonight." Sky said which sent butterflies to my stomach.

"Sure, and you look very handsome in your tux." I made out.

While walking there Sky was suddenly grabbed by Diaspro who tried dancing with him but Sky shook it off and came to me. I saw him pull out something from his blazer pocket it was a paper he held it out it said I love you.

I was soo happy and I bought out my identical paper which said the same thing and held it out for him to see.

Then we kissed.


End file.
